


Fly High

by doctorrsong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorrsong/pseuds/doctorrsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flight to New York, had Belle gone with Rumplestiltskin to find Bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

> Someone-- or, rather, two someones (allisquish and thestraggletag) were mentioning "The Mile High Club" on Tumblr whilst discussing unwritten/underwritten kinks, and I couldn't resist.

Belle had her hands clasped tightly in front of her as she stared out the plane’s window, the sound of the engine’s whirring filling her ears. She was nervous, but she didn’t want Rumplestiltskin to know she was. She was here for him this time, not the other way around.

The belt around her hips made her feel like she was trapped, and it took a lot out of her to resist the urge to claw it off. Slow breaths. She could already sense the tenseness in Rumplestiltskin’s frame as he sat stiffly beside her and she wanted to reach out and touch him. She kept her hands to herself, however, because was afraid to distract him from his thoughts.

Going through the security checkpoints in the airport had thrown them both off balance, and Emma had been the sole reason for them actually making it onto the plane. Belle’s talisman had been a ring, and she hadn’t needed to take it off. Rumplestiltskin’s shawl, on the other hand, had caused some trouble.

She hadn’t realized how very unfamiliar and ignorant of this world she really was until everything she didn’t know had come out and slapped her hard in the face. She couldn’t even help when they went through the security gate. Emma had been the one to wrap Rumplestiltskin’s shawl around his shoulders. In that moment, his insistence on Emma coming with them made complete sense to her. He knew they were at a disadvantage, and he would risk nothing when it came to recovering his son. _She_ would risk nothing. She was here to help him stay grounded.

She knew that he had taken comfort in her presence after the fiasco with security, and for that she was glad. As soon as she was within his reach again, his hand had settled on her lower back, and he hadn’t released her until it had been time to board the plane. He had nuzzled his nose into her hair, and she had been pleased that he had done so even with Emma present.

She looked up from her hands, chancing a glance at him, and was startled to find him watching her. His chin was resting on his hand, and he looked pensive.

“Rumple?”

“Hm?” he asked absently, reaching his other hand over the armrest to cover both of hers. She wrapped her fingers around him and revelled in the warmth of his skin. He was always warm and she was always cold, so their hand holding was perfect.

“Nothing,” she whispered. She didn’t know what to say.

Finally, his attention seemed to focus completely on her, and he turned towards her as much as the belt would allow. Her lashes fluttered when he reached his free hand out to trail his fingers over her cheek. She saw his lips twitch in the way they always did when he was trying to hide a smile.

“Are you nervous?” he murmured, turning his hand to run the back of his fingers along her skin. She liked it when he touched her, and when he wasn’t, she craved it unlike anything else.

“Yes,” she admitted. There was no use in lying, he always found her out when she did.

He leaned in, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead and essentially melting her into her seat. Suddenly, before she could respond, the plane started moving. Her hands tightened around his as he leaned back in his seat, and he squeezed her lightly when they started rolling on the tarmac.

There was a lot of noise. She had no idea if any of it was normal. But she had Rumplestiltskin’s hand, and that was all she cared about. Nothing could be wrong when they were together.

She didn’t miss the way his fingers tightened around hers when they were suddenly pressed back into their seats. Her breath got stuck in her throat, and so did her heart as she watched them quickly pulling away from the ground.  Everything became smaller. She couldn’t tear her attention away from the window until they were surrounded by clouds. She wished she could reach her hand out the window and touch them, but instead she turned her head to look at Rumplestiltskin.

He was watching her again, but this time he wasn’t hiding his smile. “Beautiful,” he breathed, brushing his thumb over her lips as she blushed. She kissed the tip of his thumb, keeping her eyes on his and watching the way his pupils dilated at the action until his eyes looked almost black.

Licking his lips when the seatbelt sign turned off, he leaned in close. She shivered when she felt his mouth at her ear, his warm breath ghosting over her. “Go to the bathroom,” he whispered. The sound of his voice was so close and so low it had her shaking.

“What?” she whispered back. He sounded like he was being secretive, so she decided to be covert too. “Why?”

He pulled back enough to stare at her for a moment, like there was something he wanted her to grasp, but she only blinked at him. His eyes were dancing as he leaned in again, his low chuckle in her ear. His voice was all accent when he said, “just go, sweetheart.”

Belle was frowning at him, but when he unfastened her seatbelt and urged her out of her seat, she didn’t know what else to do but do as he said, so she went. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked up the aisle, and she hesitantly slipped into the tiny bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Why did he want her to go to the bathroom?

She leaned against the counter, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked fine. Did she have anything in her teeth? She bared them and only saw pearly whites shining back at her. She was still frowning as she looked around the bathroom. Finally, she shook her head and opened the door.

A squeak left her when she was shoved back in. She stumbled and barely caught herself against the counter as Rumplestiltskin crowded her. The door slammed behind him and he used one hand to lock it without ever taking his eyes off her.

“R-Rumple?”

His grin was slow, and she suddenly realised that he was down to just his shirt and tie, the shawl looking a bit silly draped over him. “Still haven’t figured it out?” he asked, that husky note she loved deepening his voice.

She gasped when he pressed against her, his body pinning her firmly to the counter. “Rumple,” she squealed, realisation suddenly dawning on her. “I—we can’t!”

His laugh was absolutely sinful as he began pressing his lips to her neck. He left hot, open-mouthed kisses on her that made her knees weak, and she was gripping his shoulders before she ever recognized that her hands had moved. He had that effect on her.

“I think you’ll find that we can,” he purred. His hands were on her hips, and they started to bunch the material of her dress up. Her body heated at the promise of having him, and she reached down to help him, loving the approving noise he made at the back of his throat. “Turn around for me, Belle,” he rasped.

She did so, and her teeth sunk into her lip as she found him watching her face in the mirror. He bent her over the counter, urging her to brace her hands on either side of the sink as he held her there with one hand on her hip. It was crowded, but it didn’t matter because she wanted him as close as she could get him. She watched his eyes stray down her back, his gaze hungry as he took in the skirt of her dress bunched up around her hips, and she couldn’t resist standing on her toes, sticking her arse out just a little more for him.

“Temptress,” he breathed, running his fingertips down the back of her thigh. She shook, a tiny noise leaving her as he walked his fingers back up her skin. She squirmed against the light touch, wanting his fingers higher, firmer. His gaze was locked on her backside, and she reached back to push the material down. It fell to her knees before dropping to her ankles, and Rumplestiltskin made an almost desperate noise when she was bared to him.

“Rumple,” she whispered, a plea in her voice. She needed him. He was the only thing that was right now that they were out of Storybrooke, and she didn’t want to wait another moment.

Their eyes met once more, and he released her to unfasten his belt and jerk his pants open. She watched the look on his face as he lined himself up, the tip of his cock pressing to her slick heat, and his eyes rolled back when she pushed back on him. His shaft slid between her folds, rubbing against her already sensitive clit and making her head drop.

“Belle,” he groaned, sounding strained as he pulled his hips back and did it again. That felt too good, but she wanted him inside her. He seemed to sense her urgency, because she felt him shifting behind her, pulling back enough to take himself in hand and push just inside her.

“Yes,” she hissed when he removed his hand, and she shoved her hips back against him until his were flush against her. His hands dropped to brace on either side of her, and she heard him swear harshly. She liked it when she could get him to swear, taking a certain womanly pride in it. It only seemed to happen when he was too overwhelmed to censure his tongue.

The thought of his tongue had her inner muscles tightening around him, and she moaned when he started fucking her. His pace was unhurried, but his strokes were deep and and long and she couldn’t catch her breath. She reached her hand back and fisted it in the material of his shirt, needing to keep him close.

“Ah, Belle,” he panted, bending over her to bury his face in her neck. He slipped a hand around her, and she rose up on her toes again when he pressed his fingers to her clit. “Rumple,” she chanted when he started circling the little bundle. Her fingers clenched at his shirt, her mouth falling open as he started thrusting more shallowly, his cock pushing into her at just the right angle and his fingers only adding to the mounting pressure coiling inside her.

When he reached his other hand around to cup her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple through her dress, she cried out, the pressure inside her exploding and pushing her headlong into an orgasm she was helpless to resist. Her cries rang through the bathroom, and she whimpered when Rumplestiltskin covered her mouth with his hand.

“Shh,” he panted in her ear, his breath hitching and his pace becoming erratic. She watched him again in the mirror, thrilling at the look on his face as he neared his own climax. His eyes were squeezed shut as he thrust a few more times, prolonging her own pleasure, before he was groaning and his hips stilled. He clutched her to him, holding her close, and when he straightened, she did too, feeling him sliding from her as he leaned against the wall and dropped his hand from her mouth.

Resting her head back on his shoulder, Belle sighed as she took in the picture they made. Her hair was mussed, and so was his. They both looked thoroughly shagged, and she couldn’t say she didn’t like the look on him. _She_ had done that to him. _She_ had caused that deeply sated, heavy-lidded look on his face. The way he looked after they made love always made her want to do it again.

A harsh knock on the door startled both of them out of their post-sex bliss, and Rumplestiltskin had the gall to look sheepish as they stared at each other in the mirror. ”I think we’ve been caught,” he whispered.

 

 


End file.
